


Dough Boy

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: i just really wanna poke Michaels tum bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Michael has a secret that relates to his tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dough Boy

It all started when they were talking to a couple of fans. Michael had hugged a girl, who took it upon herself to poke his stomach. That was fine and dandy, until Michael giggled. Just like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. But not his 'hoo-hoo' laugh.

No. Michael giggled like the Pillsbury Dough Boy did when someone poked his stomach back in the 1980s. Immediately, he had whispered in her ear to never let anyone know that he did that. She had just agreed, and he let go of her to hug someone else.

Unfortunately, Luke saw the whole thing, and as soon as they got in the car, he poked Michael in the stomach, and the older boy giggled before looking at Luke with a horrified expression.

"You heard that?"

"It's adorable."

And then he poked Michael, causing him to giggle again. Luke grinned as Michael repeatedly slapped his arm, punctuating every word with a smack.

"How - dare - you - poke - me - you - ass!"

Michael flicked Luke in the ear before slumping back against his seat, arms crossed. Luke rested his head on Michael's shoulder, hugging him.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Lies."

"Okay, I'm not sorry. It's really cute though."

"Piss off Hemmings."

Luke pouted at Michael, who just turned his head away, refusing to talk to Luke.

It was only a week before Luke started poking Michael in interviews and on stage, exposing his secret to the world. Every time people would fawn over it, he would just find a corner and mope in it afterwards until Luke started poking him again, making him giggle more until Luke was tickling him and he was shrieking in laughter, tears running down his face as he pleaded with Luke to stop.

And as much as Michael hated people cooing over his dough boy giggle, Luke liked it so he endured it's existence. Even if it meant being poked in the stomach whenever Luke was bored or needed to be cheered up.

After all, it was pretty cute.


End file.
